Happy White Day
by Sacredtriforce
Summary: White Day is not really representable at Honnoji Academy but when Mako Mankanshoku wants to give her White Day gift to her crush Ira Gamagoori who has feelings for her too, he must decide between his loyalty to Satsuki Kiryuin and his feelings for the coconut haired girl that stole his heart. I do not own any of the characters.
1. White Day

"Happy White Day Ryuko!" yelled Mako Mankanshoku as she embraced her sleeping friend with a surprise attack.

Usually Ryuko Matoi was prepared for Mako's surprise attacks but not this time. Ryuko immediately woke up to find her cheerful friend squeezing the life out of her. Once she was fully awake she patted Mako's head affectionately.

"Happy White Day to you too Mako."

Although it was not happy for her. She didn't think too much about Valentine's Day. But to keep Mako happy she let it slide and put on a fake smile.

"Your awfully happy about this day Mako."

Mako nodded her head with such enthusiasm. "How could I not be! Its the one day we show our love to those we care about. And the girls are giving chocolates to boys they like."

Ryuko simply nodded her head but she was curious about Mako's last sentence.

"Do you have someone you like?" she asked. "Are you going to give chocolates to someone?"

Mako didn't say anything but her blushing face decieved her. Ryuko was amused by this.

"Awww does Mako have a little crush on someone?" she teased. "Well don't leave me hanging. Who do you like?"

Mako began to shake her head.

"Nobody!" she said quickly "Its nobody."

Ryuko knew she was lying but she didn't press the issue. Maybe Mako liked someone but she wanted to keep it secret. Ryuko decided to change the subject.

"Well I'm hungry." she said "And it smells like your mom's cooking something delicious."

Mako sighed in relief and let her nose take over.

"I hope its mom's special croquetts!"

After breakfast Mako and Ryuko walked to their school Honnoji Academy. The school was run by none other than dictator leader Satsuki Kiryuuin and the Elite Four. The school and the city of Honno were districted based on the students Goku Uniforms. The higher the rank the higher the standard of living to the student and their families.

The Elite Four being the only students with Three Star Goku Uniforms lived in luxurious homes while the No Stars lived in the slums. Ryuko had grown fond of Honnoji Academy ever since becoming friends with Mako but she still hated Satsuki and the Elite Four running the school like its a prison. Also the fact that shes made enemys with almost all the Goku Uniform students that use Mako as an advantage. But with her living Kamui Senketsu shes always prepared.

As they walked they noticed Mako's little brother Mataro and his little gang of friends planning to steal some chocolates from a No Star student. But Mako interfered with her brother's schemes.

"Mataro!" she yelled "Shouldn't you be getting to school?" Mataro turned around surprised but kept his cool.

"Shut the hell up sis!" he said defiantly "Your not my mom." Mako frowned and crossed her arms before she spoke.

"No I'm not." she said simply "But I could inform mom of what your up to. And we both know that you wouldn't want that." Ryuko knew that she got under his skin cause he had his hands clenched into fist.

"Damm you sis!" he shouted "Your such a pain in my ass!" Mako smiled as he and his friends turned to retreat. But before they left Mataro turned to Ryuko with a big grin on his face.

"Hey babe if I give you chocolate will you give me a pair of your panties?" Ryuko smiled but it was not an amusing smile.

"No. But I can run you and your punk friends through my scissor blade." Without another word Mataro and his friends took off. When they were out of sight Ryuko and Mako continued walking to school.

Once they reached the academy Ryuko saw that not alot of students were showing interaction. Shes not surprised since the laws of the school were strict and they feared Satsuki and the Elite Four. Mako looked as if she was looking for someone.

"Alot of the students look like they want to kiss and hold hands." she said. "Its so sad."

Ryuko didn't really care but simply nodded giving her assurance.

"Yeah. It is kinda sad. But theirs nothing we can do. We might as well get to class."

Class was rather long but Mako always seemed to make it go faster. Aikuro Mikisugi the classroom's teacher was rather amused today and stole a glance from Ryuko once in awhile. He simply would smile and wink at her causing her to blush. She rolled her eyes in irritation and decided to sleep until lunch time.

Ryuko was still asleep when the bell ringed and all the students rushed to lunch. Aikuro lightly shook her shoulder waking her from her slumber.

"Had a nice nap Matoi?" he asked. After she opened her eyes she only saw Aikuro and noticed all the students including Mako were gone.

"What do you want pervert?" she asked in a annoyed tone. Aikuro simply chuckled as he unbuttoned his shirt causing her to blush again.

"Well I normally wouldn't let you be slacking in my class." he replied "But since its White Day I'll let you off the hook just this once. It'll be our little secret."

Ryuko groaned in disgust as she packed her stuff and took off for the door. But before she could reach the knob she felt her Aikuro grasp her wrist. Ryuko stared at him her eyes full of daggers.

"Let me go unless you want to loose one." she said dangerously. Aikuro simply laughed and pulled her closer til their faces were inches from each other.

"Just promise me you'll work harder Matoi. Unless you want to have me next year."

After he released her Ryuko stalked out of the classroom before Aikuro could slip out of his pants.

Meanwhile Mako was nervously walking around the academy with a package in her hands. She would have waited for Ryuko but she wanted to give her package to who shes had feelings for quite a while. What if he doesn't like it. What if he rejects her feelings. Pushing the thought aside she continued walking. She was going to do it. She was going to tell him how she felt and give him what was inside the package. Raising her chin up she continued searching for one of the Elite Four members. The Disciplinary Committee Chair Ira Gamagoori.


	2. Broken Heart

The Elite Four sat together in the courtyard eating luch. Normally they would be eating at their headquarters but Lady Satsuki was busy and did not want to be disturbed. Meanwhile Ira Gamagoori had just finished scolding a couple of one star students for showing interaction. As Disciplinary Committee Chair of Honnoji Academy and Lady Satsuki's impenetrable shield, he must ensure the laws of the school and prevent intimancy from going around. It was disrespectful for the whole school and to Lady Satsuki.

He would not tolerate such behavior.

"You sure frightened those young lovebirds Toad." said Nonon Jakuzure with a grin. "I think I just saw the one star guy wet his pants."

Ira rolled his eyes and swallowed before he spoke. "I won't stand for such vulgar acts going around. Its a disgrace to Honnoji Academy and to Lady Satsuki."

"But Gamagoori its White Day." said Uzu Sanageyama. "The students can't help but give chocolates and smooches to their sweethearts."

"Awww look at you Monkey getting all mushy." sneered Nonon. "I bet your dying to ask Lady Satsuki out."

Uzu choked on his food and coughed violently. When Uzu recovered himself his cheeks were pink.

"Shut the hell up Jakuzure!" he shouted. "You know damn well thats the last thing I'd do!"

Nonon continued to laugh as Uzu continued to blush. Ira however was not amused.

"Jakuzure you best keep your mouth shut if you know whats good of you." he said coldly.

Nonon stopped laughing and frowned.

"Did you say something Toad?" she asked dangerously.

Houka Inumata who was listening intently kept his composure while typing continuously on his laptop.

"I think you heard him very well Snake." he replied.

"Stay out of this Dog!" screamed Nonon getting more angry. "Just keep doing what you do best and play with your toy!"

Houka silently chuckled and continued typing before replying "Sure if you can keep yourself from spitting anymore venom Snake."

Now Nonon was furious.

"I'll kick your ass right now Dog!" she screamed. "I'll have you whimpering with your tail between your legs!"

"ENOUGH!" Ira shouted at the top of his lungs standing up loosing his patience. "You started this Jakuzure! You shouldn't have insulted Sanageyama about him having ridiculous feelings towards Lady Satsuki!"

"Shut up Toad!" Nonon screamed back turning towards him. "I wouldn't be talking! I know you have a little crush on the Underachiever!"

A strangled choke escaped from Ira as he tried to recollect himself. Immediately his mind had thoughts of the no star Mako Mankonshoku. He knew that Nonon was right. He had feelings for the girl who followed the trouble maker Ryuko Matoi around and lectured him about why he should wear pajamas instead of sleeping in the nude. Of course he didn't want to admit it. He felt ashamed when he felt his cheeks growing hot.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." he said playing dumb. But Nonon could see he was blushing like mad and smirked.

"You don't fool me for a second Toad." she sneered. "I've seen how you act when the underachievers around you. You care about her. You've grown soft and weak."

Ira felt himself shaking with rage. He knew that Nonon had him right where she wanted him. He felt trapped and defenceless. He had to say something. Then he felt himself explode as he let words escape from his mouth.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I HAVE FEELINGS FOR MANKONSHOKU! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER! WHY WOULD I EVER CARE ABOUT AN ANNOYING NO STAR LIKE HER!?

Nonon and the other elites were taken aback by Ira's outburst. Their expressions then changed to dumbstruck faces. Ira felt himself panting heavily til he noticed they weren't staring at him. He then turned to see what they were staring at which he immediately regretted doing.

Standing their looking straight at him was Mako. Her bottom lip was quivering and tears fell from her eyes. Her shoulders were shaking terribly and in her hands was a wrapped package which she dropped onto the ground as she turned and dashed away.

Ira stood there utterly shocked as he watched the girl he had feelings for run away with a broken heart. He felt immense guilt and remorse take over. He had hurt her and made her cry with his false outburst. He never felt so bad in his entire life.

"Real smooth Gamagoori." Uzu said sarcastically.

But Ira didn't say anything. He stared down at the package she had dropped. In it was a chocolate heart with the words "Happy White Day Gamagoori" written in icing.

She even made him a White Day gift. Ira immediately hated himself.

"What have I done..." Without a second thought he took off to look for Mako.

Meanwhile Ryuko began to look for Mako. She was a little worried that she got captured again and was waiting to be rescued. After awhile she finally found Mako sitting on a bench. Only to find her crying. Concerned for her friend she sat down next to her and wrapped her arm around her trembling form.

"Mako whats wrong?" she asked sympathetically "What happened?"

Mako continued to sob as she threw her arms around Ryuko squeezing her tight.

Ryuko soon felt herself get angry. Who did this to her? Who hurt her? She'll make that bastard pay.


	3. Loyalty Or My Heart?

Ira kept running knocking students over with his enlarged body as he searched desperately for Mako.

"Dammit you idiot! Why'd you have to say that! What has she ever done to you!?"

Ira tried to push the thoughts away and focus on what he was going to say to her.

"Mankanshoku, what I said I didn't mean it. I'm terribly sorry I never wanted to hurt you- "

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a huge impact hit his face. Ryuko had just kicked him at full force sending him flying at the wall. Ira now angry fisted his way out of the crumpled wall and looked at his attacker.

Ryuko was wearing Senketsu and had her Scissor Blade. Her face showed she looked really pissed.

"MATOI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? Ira shouted

"HERE TO TO KICK YOUR ASS BASTARD! Ryuko roared back.

Then without warning she charged at him full speed sending a punch to his chest. Thank goodness he was wearing full armor cause that punch would have killed him. He felt himself flying again but he stomped his feet into the concrete slowly stopping the force from the impact.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAM'N MIND MATOI!?" screamed Ira.

Ira having no choice in the matter activates his Goku Uniform. His uniform than transforms into Shackle Regalia. He knew he had to watch out for Ryuko's Scissor Blade knowing that it has the power to cut Life Fibers which power up the Goku Uniforms. But he was not going to back down. He was going to fight for the academy and for Lady Satsuki.

Ryuko charging up again charges at Ira ready to attack. Ira using the Shackle Regalia's ultimate whip attack deflects her move and sends her sprawling. But Ryuko steadied herself and was on her feet again tightening her grip on her Scissor Blade.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID! she screamed.

Running full speed at Ira she furiously swings her blade attempting to get to the Life Fiber. Ira advertly deflects her blade with his whips as her attacks power him up.

"WHATS GOTTEN INTO YOU MATOI?!" he yelled.

"YOU MADE HER CRY BASTARD!" Ryuko screamed. "YOU BROKE HER HEART!"

Ira distracted by Ryuko's outburst stumbled a bit as her blade made impact on his Shackle Regalia missing the Life Fiber by an inch. Using this advantage he uses Self-Flagellation to activate Scourge Regalia unleashing ultimate power from the attacks she inflicted on his Shackle Regalia and whips her continuously.

"STOP THIS MATOI!" he shouted "I NEVER MEAN'T TO HURT MANKANSHOKU!"

"LIAR!" Ryuko screamed as she took the beating. Then she forced herself to stand up and deflect the whips once more with her blade.

Seeing that their was no reasoning with her he continued fighting. Then he soon activated the Ultimate Shackle Regalia unleashing powerful electric attacks.

Ryuko knew she couldn't keep this up forever. She'll be out cold if Senketsu keeps drinking her blood. Both opponents almost reached their limit as Ira took on his next Goku Uniform transformation Shackle Regalia Persona unleashing his most powerful Fire Fists attacks and Unrestrained Ego Blasts. Ryuko using the last of Senketsu speed counteracts his attacks and slashes her blade once more. Ira claps his giant hands together and traps the blade as she desperately struggles against him.

"I WILL NOT SHOW YOU MERCY MATOI!" Ira shouted with determination.

"I'LL KILL YOU BASTARD!" Ryuko screamed back with full determination as well.

"STOOOOOOP!" screamed Mako who appeared out of nowhere running towards the battle. "Please stop this fightening!"

"M-MANKANSHOKU?!"

"Mako?"

Ira and Ryuko were shocked to see Mako standing between them, determined to put an end their battle. Her eyes were full of tears as lifted her hands up to the heavens.

"Ryuko and Gamagoori shouldn't be fighting because of me! This is suppose to be a day of love not war! Ryuko I don't want you to hurt yourself or Senketsu any longer! Gamagoori please don't be mad at Ryuko! She was only trying to be a good friend. Even though I shouldn't have said anything when I was hurt, I'll get over it! Just please...stop this fighting!"

Ira couldn't believe what he was hearing. He never heard such tender words come out of anybodies mouth. He looked at her tear covered face and hated that he was causing her more hurt. He had to stop this. He stood down.

Ryuko seeing that this was hurting Mako further withdrawed her blade. Ira looked down at Mako and took a breath before he spoke. But before he could speak, Satsuki Kiryuuin's voice range out.

"Gamagoori!" she shouted. "Whats the meaning of this?! Why have you stopped?! FINISH HER! Prove yourself to me!"

"L-lady Satsuki..."

He looked at his leader then back at Mako.

"Please don't do this." she pleaded in a small voice.

Ira's heart pounded. Now what was he going to do. He cares for Mako but he promised his loyalty to Lady Satsuki. He knew he was going to have to make a choice. But what will his choice be? His loyalty or his heart? Why did it have to come like this?


	4. Decision Made

Ryuko waited for Ira to make a move even though she was tired. She knew she only had a little energy left to fight. She just had to cut his Life Fiber. But the chances were slim. But she won't back down for Mako's sake. She stared at her only friend who was willing to protect her from harms way.

Dammit! She didn't want Mako to fight for her, she wanted her to get somewhere safe and away from this hell hole. She didn't want to hurt her any longer.

Ira felt pressure growing on him as he tried to make his choice. If he attacked Matoi, he would lose Mako. But if he didn't, then he would be betraying Lady Satsuki and the rest of Honnoji Academy.

Damn! Why did Mankanshoku have to be so stubborn and foolish. His thoughts were interrupted by Lady Satsuki.

"Were waiting Gamagoori!" she shouted in irritation. "If you don't act now then I will take care of the rebel!"

Shit! He knew Lady Satsuki would not hesitate to eliminate her target. He had to act now! The time was now.

Thats when it hit him. And he knew what he had to do. He leaned down towards Mako so she only heard him.

"Mankanshoku I have an idea but I need you to trust me."

At first Mako wasn't so sure but when she saw the sincerity in Ira's face, she slowly nodded her head.

"What must I do?" she whispered.

"Just act like I broke through your defense." he whispered back "I'll take care of everything else."

Mako nodded once more before putting on an act.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET PAST ME GAMAGOORI!"

Gamagori sighing in relief went with it.

"MANKANSHOKU! YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE THEN!" he shouted. He hoped Matoi would get the idea. Then swiftly but gently he nudged past Mako and charged at Ryuko.

Ryuko seeing that she had to act tightened her stance and waited for his attack. Then Ira started throwing punches at her but he didn't go full force. Ryuko dodged his fists as she paced herself. She knew that something was up.

Why was Gamagoori not using his full power on her?

He than started using his whips again, but she was able to dodge them easily as she charged straight at him ready to use her Scissor Blade. She could see the Life Fiber perfectly as she avoided more of his whips.

To make it seem like he was not giving up Ira swung his fist and punched Matoi sending her flying but she was able to collect herself an land on her feet. But barely. Ira knew she almost reached her limit. It was time to end this act.

"GIVE IT UP MATOI!" he shouted "YOUR NO MATCH FOR ME! JUST SURRENDER ALREADY!"

But Ryuko was not through yet. She didn't know what game he was playing, but she will win this fight!

"NEVER!" she screamed so all of Honnoji Academy heard her.

Ira saw a fire in her eye that he has not seen before and did not expect what happened next.

Ryuko charged at him with unbelievable speed, her face full of rage and swung her blade one last time, cutting his Life Fiber before he had a chance to act.

Once the fiber was cut, Ira's Goku Uniform ripped to shreds leaving him naked and defeated.

And the fight was over.

The academy cheered for Ryuko except for Satsuki and the rest of the Elites. Mako ran up to Ryuko and gave her another one of her surprise attacks hugging the life out of her. Ryuko weak and tired smiled as she returned the hug.

Ira who didn't want Mako to see his nakedness quickly put on a pair of underbriefs. He watched as Mako continued hugging Ryuko with a smile on her face. He could help but smile too.

He then heard Lady Satsuki approach him and his first instict was to kneel before her.

"Forgive me my lady." he apologized "I have failed you. I've disgraced you."

Satsuki looked at Ira kneeling before her showing his loyalty. She then turned before saying...

"Get up Gamagoori. And wipe away your own tears."

Ira seeing that he was forgiven slowly got up and followed Lady Satsuki and the Elites back to headquarters.

Ryuko has never used up so much energy. She thought she was going to black out at the end of that battle. But it was worth seeing Mako happy again. She still couldn't believe that that bastard Gamagoori didn't seem to care about Mako being hurt.

"That bastard!" she growled. "Don't worry about him Mako you can find someone else."

"Oh hes not all that bad Ryuko." Mako said simply.

Ryuko looked at her friend surprised.

"How can you be so forgiving towards him? He didn't hear you out. He tried to kill me."

Mako giggled. "Actually I'd say he was going pretty easy on you.

Ryuko was still confused as to what Mako's deal was but she was to tired and worn out to complain.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. Want to call it a day and head home?"

Mako shook her head.

"You go on without me. I'll catch up later."

Ryuko's expression turned serious.

"Are you sure Mako?" she asked in a concerned tone. "Are you going to be okay?"

Mako nodded with a smile.

"Yeah I'll be fine! You don't need to worry about me! You go ahead!"

Ryuko still not to sure hesitated for a moment but then slowly nodded her head.

"Alright I'll see you later then."

Then she turned on her heel and started walking back to the Mankanshokus'.

"You think she'll be okay Senketsu?" she asked her Kamui.

"Yeah she'll be alright." Senketsu spoke in Ryuko's mind. "After all shes got spirit."

Ryuko chuckled.

"Yeah she does. Thats what worries me."


	5. Hearts Mended

Mako sighed as she continued looking for Gamagoori. She really wanted to thank him for going easy on Ryuko. Even though she was hurt by what he said she still wanted to be his friend. She knew their was good in him just like she knew their was good in Ryuko too when they first met.

Although did Gamagoori mean what he said? Did he think she was just an annoying No Star. Is that how he really sees her. She shook her head to push away the negative thoughts. No he couldn't have meant it. Otherwise he wouldn't have taken it easy on Ryuko. And she saw the sincerity that his face showed. Did he do it cause he did it out of pity and not care?

Mako sighed as she came across the package she dropped earlier. It was now a melted crumpled mess that the ants were now enjoying. Its to bad. She worked really hard last night to make it for him.

Mako out of anger began to stomp on it. As she crumpled it into the dirt she felt tears leaking from her eyes again.

Why was she acting like this!? Why was she crying again!? She shouldn't be surprised if he didn't like her back. I mean why would he? Hes Lady Satsuki's shield! Hes a Three Star and she was a No Star! They were completey different! Why did she have to like him!? Maybe even love him! What was the point!?

But he was also brave, cute, loyal, and kinda sweet when hes not yelling at the top of his lungs and wearing a scary face. She even got to see him smile once and she'd love to see him smile more often.

She sighed as she wiped her tears away. She couldn't help but like him. She wanted to know more about him. It wasn't fair.

As she turned around to leave for home, she heard heavy foot steps approaching her.

"Mankanshoku!"

Mako startled by the booming voice turned around. Ira stood before her tall and proud wearing a replacement Goku uniform. His face looked serious as always but she saw a hint of pink on his cheeks. Was he blushing?

"Gamagoori!" she yelped "I-I was just leaving!"

But before she could walk away, Ira grabbed her hand.

"Mankanshoku wait don't go!" he cried "I-I need to talk to you!"

Mako looked up at Ira and that his face wore a desperate look. She then looked at his hand that was still holding onto hers. His hand was so big compared to hers but he held onto it with such gentleness. She couldn't help but blush a bit.

Ira seeing that he was still holding her hand awkwardly let go and his blush deepened.

"Sorry!" he quickly apologized and began rubbing the back of his neck.

This is ridiculous! Why was he acting like this!? What is it about her that makes him act this way? Just do it already! Just apologize.

"Uhhh... look Mankanshoku..." he said slowly. "W-what you heard from before I... I didn't mean any of that. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you...or make you cry. It was never my intention.

After he finished his apology he let out a deep breathe and waited for her response. What he was shocked see was their were tears in her eyes again.

"M-mankanshoku w-why are you crying! I said I was sor- "

"GAMAGOOOOOORI!"

Ira did not know what to do when Mako immediately threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. He stood absolutely still as a statue as Mako continued to cry into his stomach.

"I FORGIVE YOU GAMAGOORI! MAKO ACCEPTS YOUR APOLOGY! I KNEW YOU WERE MY FRIEND!"

Ira continued to blush and he sweated like mad. He waited for Mako to release him but she wouldn't budge. He looked around to see if anyone was around and was relieved to find their was no one in the area. No one had ever hugged him. Well except his Mother and his Uncle. He awkwardly reached down and ruffled her hair before clearing his throat.

"M-mankanshoku you can let me go now."

Mako seeing that this was awkard immediatley pulled away and continued to blush.

"Sorry Gamagoori!" she apologized "You just look like you needed a hug."

"I-Its fine." Ira replied.

"Come on lets sit!" she said taking his hand and pulling him towards a nearby step. As he sat down he tried to avoid looking directly at her as he tried to think of what to say next as he stared out at the horizon. Mako was the first to speak.

"Thank you Gamagoori for what you did for me and Ryuko. It was really nice."

Ira simply nodded his head.

Mako then placed her hands back on her lap and rocked in silence. Ira then broke the silence.

"I should be thanking you Mankanshoku. That gift you made for me, you must have put a lot of effort and hard work into it."

Mako smiled big as she nodded her head.

"Yep! It took me hours to make but its no biggy. Its to bad its ruined now. Sorry about that."

Ira couldn't help but stare at her for a second.

"Its no trouble."

Mako smiled sweetly which caused him to blush and he looked over the horizon again. But he was not done speaking yet. Their was something he really wanted to get off his chest.

"I just have a question for you." he said "Why did you do something like that for me? You know what kind of person I am."

Mako surprised him by raising her hands toward the heavens once more.

"Because I know what kind of person you are Gamagoori! Yes you can be loud, intimidating, and extremely scary. But you are also brave, loyal, kind, and honorable! Mako has seen the kind of person you are! I know your a big guy with a big heart and you care about your friends. And thats the kind of person you truly are!

Ira was touched by Mako's words. So touched that he felt his heart beating with anticipation. He knew now why he had feelings for her. Yes Mako can be annoying, stubborn, persistent, and foolish. But she was also brave, honorable, gentle, wise in her own way, and had a true heart of kindness. Thats what he liked about her. No. Thats what he loved about her.

"You know Gamagoori..." Mako said interrupting his thoughts. "Your kinda cute when you smile like that. You should smile more often."

Now Ira couldn't help but blush like an idiot as he tried to recollect himself.

"T-thank you." he muttered.

"Gamagoori."

"W-what?"

"Happy White Day."

Ira cleared his throat once more before answering.

"Happy White Day Mankanshoku."


	6. Doing Whats Right

Satsuki Kiryuin had herself seated in her headquarters with the Elites as she was drinking a cup of bitter tea as she viewed all of Honnoji Academy through her monitored screens. The security and surveillance was tight thanks to Hoko's brilliant technological mind. Their was not one thing that her eyes did not see going around. Their were even surveillance's the Elites did not know about.

As she watched the screens their was one that caught her eye. One monitor showed Gamagoori with Mako. She took another sip of her tea as she watched the events happening before her. It showed that they were having a earnest conversation and what happened next she was not expecting to see the No Star girl hugging Gamagoori. This amused Satsuki a little as she continued to watch.

Why was that girl hugging him? And why did he allow it?

She knew that Gamagoori was not really the affectionate type and yet he returned the gesture of affection.

"Inumata!" she bursted out "Turn on the audio and rewind the surveillance. I want to hear what their saying."

"Yes my lady." Houka replied as he rewinded the video.

Nonon looked at the video with amusement as well.

"I knew that the Toad cared about the Underachiever!" she boosted "What did I tell you Satsuki!"

Satsuki didn't say anything as she waited for the surveillance to finish rewinding. Once the video played again she and the Elites listened carefully to Gamagoori and Mako's conversation.

She and the Elites heard everything. Gamagoori's apology, Mako's gratitude, Mako's feelings for Gamagoori, and everything else.

Once the surveillance ended Satsuki's tea cup was empty.

"Soroi!" she called out for her butler Mitsuzo Soroi "Refill my tea cup please!"

"As requested my Lady."

Soroi came out of the shadows with a fancy tray with the best china and approached Satsuki as he refilled her cup. Before she took a sip, Nonon's voice interrupted.

"Satsuki!" she cried "Whats to be done about Toad and the Underachiever!? He obviously has betrayed you!"

"Do not question Gamagoori's loyalty to me!" Satsuki snapped "I am aware of what hes done and he still has my trust. We'll discuss it later."

"But my Lady." said Uzu "Gamagoori didn't do as you ordered. He literally defied you! How can you let this slide?"

"You dare question my authority Uzu?" said Satsuki with a cold tone.

Uzu immediately kneeled his head down in defeat.

"No my lady. Forgive me for stepping out of line."

"You are forgiven Uzu." Satsuki said with reassurance. "Do not question me again."

"Yes my lady."

But Nonon was not through yet.

"So your not going to do anything!?" she said utterly shocked. "What if Toad decides to side with the rebel!? What if-"

"SILENCE!" Satsuki yelled making the Elites kneel down. "Gamagoori has pledged his loyalty to me and even waited two years so he could join me in high school! I know Gamagoori would never go against me and I'll prove it to you all!"

Reaching into her pocket Satsuki pulls out a cell phone and dials Gamagoori.

"Lady Satsuki!" came Ira's booming voice. "You called for me?"

"Gamagoori I need you at headquarters immediatley"

"Yes my Lady! At once!"

Satsuki then hangs up the phone and continues sipping her tea, more bitter than ever.

Outside of headquarters Ira hangs up his phone and turns to Mako.

"I have to go Mankanshoku. Official business."

Mako nodds in understanding.

"Okey dokey. Will I see you tomorrow? You can have lunch with me and Ryuko."

Gamagoori blushed and cleared his throat once more before he spoke.

"I-I don't think thats a good idea Mankanshoku. I don't think Matoi would want me anywhere near you."

"Awww. Well how about just you and me then?"

Ira swallowed and could feel his heart beating really fast. Him and Mako eating lunch? Just the two of them? It was ludicrous! It was outrageous! Absolutley ridiculous!

"Maybe." he muttered.

"Really!?" Mako cried with excitement "Yaaaaaay! I'll bring some of my Mom's special croquetts! Bye Gamagoori!"

Before taking off Mako gave Ira one last hug and ran for home as fast as her legs could carry her.

Ira still standing there watched till she was out of sight. Once she was gone he headed back to Lady Satsuki's headquarters.

What has he gotten himself into?

Once he reached headquarters Satsuki and the Elites were already there waiting for him. As he approached Satsuki he kneeled down before her.

"You asked for me Lady Satsuki?" he replied.

Satsuki took another sip of her tea before she spoke.

"Yes Gamagoori. I need to speak with you in private. Leave us!"

The Elites bowed their heads before leaving the room. Once they were alone Satsuki setted her cup down.

"You know why I called you here Gamagoori?" she asked.

Ira shook his head slowly.

"I can't say that I do my lady." he answered.

Satsuki turned and stared out her wide window that showed all of Honnoji Academy.

"I think you do Gamagoori." she replied "You just don't know it."

Now Ira was confused. What was she talking about.

"My lady?"

"I know about you and the Mankanshoku girl Gamagoori. Don't bother denying it."

Ira felt his heart skip a beat and could now feel sweat pouring from his forehead. She knew! Shit! Does that mean she knows about his scheme with Matoi!?

Ira tried to speak up but it was hards to get the words to come out.

"My lady I-I"

"I'm actually surprised Gamagoori." Satsuki interrupted "In all your years of serving me this is the first time you've defied me. For this Mankanshoku girl."

"P-please my lady I-"

"You promised your undying loyalty to me. You promised you would forever be my shield."

Ira couldn't help but cry as he kneeled down as low as he could go till he was at her feet.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME LADY SATSUKI!" he sobbed. "IT WAS NEVER MY INTENTION TO DEFY YOU! I AM FOREVER GRATEFUL TO BE YOUR LIVING SHIELD AND SERVE YOU TILL THE END. I PROMISED MY LOYALTY TO YOU AND I PROMISE WITH MY BODY AND SOUL I WILL NEVER TURN AGAINST YOU!"

Satsuki stared down at Ira as he wept before her showing he is truly loyal to her still. She knew that his words were true and he mean't everything he said. But before she forgave him their was one thing she wanted to say.

"Get up Gamagoori. And quit the crying. You'll soak up the carpet with your tears."

Ira getting the message rose up and quickly wiped away his tears.

"Before I accept your forgiveness." Satsuki replied "Tell me why you've defied me. Why did you help the Mankanshoku girl. What is she to you?"

Ira letted the words sink in as he tried to figure out what to say without displeasing her. Why did you defy Lady Satsuki for Mankanshoku? What is she to you?

"I-I don't know really." he finally answered "When I first met Mankanshoku I thought she was like all the other No Stars. But shes not. She actually kind of reminds me of myself."

"Yourself Gamagoori?" Satsuki asked.

Ira slowly nodded before continuing.

"She had me reach into my memories way back that I tried hard to forget. When I was young before I met you, I always got bullied by others alot and forgotten how kind I was to others who I thought were my friends. I stood up for others in need and came to their aid even though I was short and weak. So my Mother and my Uncle told me I needed to be strong for myself. So I did. I got strong and got revenge on the kids that bullied me. Soon others were intimidated by me and I ended up having no friends. But it didn't stop me from doing whats right and help those who need it. When I think of Mankanshoku I think of myself. Even though shes small and weak that didn't stop her from helping others she believed were her friends. She never stood down when circumstances were at their worst. She never lost hope. She held her ground and stood firm for others she cares about. She did what she believed was right. Including me."

Satsuki was impressed by Gamagoori's words of wisdom. She liked how he spoke what his heart believed in. Even if its doing the right thing which meant defying her.

"You really care about the Mankanshoku girl dont you Gamagoori?" she asked.

Ira slowly nodded his head.

"I do my lady. Very much."

"Do you love her?"

Ira choked a gasp surprised by the question and blushed till he was crimpson red.

"I-I don't know...maybe. Yes"

Satsuki chuckled.

"That will be all Gamagoori. You may go now."

Ira confused slowly asked

"But my lady...what about my punishment?"

Satsuki smiled as she sat back down and picked up her teacup.

"I think I'll just have you stay after school and go over some paperwork. Your dismissed Gamagoori."

Ira pleased at how things turned out took a bow before leaving.

"Thank you Lady Satsuki."


End file.
